Iris An Unexpected Journey
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Saruman's daughter was not meant to ever leave Imraldis and join in a folly quest to reclaim a Kingdom in the East. But she makes the choice to join in and she doesn't care what her father thinks of her going on this quest.
1. Chapter 1

Iris An Unexpected Journey

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Saruman's daughter was not meant to ever leave Imraldis and join in a folly quest to reclaim a Kingdom in the East. But she makes the choice to join in and she doesn't care what her father thinks of her going on this quest.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, but I do own Thenidiel, Aistaraina, and Amethyst Baggins.

kjh

Authoress Note: I had found my old notebook and saw that I had a story written in it and well it never made it onto . Which kind of makes me really sad. I thought that the story would have been posted on the site by now, but it didn't turn out that way. I had to do a lot of tweaking to get it right. I switched from Gandalf's daughter in this story to Saruman's daughter instead. Also this story will be split into six different parts. It will most likely become an AU when I get to the end of the third story to this series. You will be surprised of who Thenidiel will be with at the end of this story that is for sure. There will also be an oc making an appearance later on in this story. So keep an eye out for that oc. So hopefully you are ready for the twists and turns of Iris An Unexpected Journey. So without further ado Chapter 1 of Iris An Unexpected Journey.

Chapter 1

Torn

A young woman sat in a room where a broken sword laid upon a stone that was held up by a statue of an elf. She was dressed in a dark blue and white gown. Her legs curled up underneath her and in her hands a small book laid. Her grey eyes slowly moved across the pages of the book taking in the information that the book held. Her black hair hung loosely over her shoulders and a thick chunk of her hair was silver that hung in front of her face.

She moved her right hand and moved some of her hair behind her ear which revealed that they were pointed. She continued reading her book when footsteps broke her from reading. Her grey eyes left her book and she saw Lord Elrond. "Uncle?" She questioned confused. She could not understand why her uncle was here. Normally he would leave her alone when she was reading. She saw the look that he had upon his face. Someone was here to see her. Who ever it was the look was not a good one. It was a confusing look. "What is it?" She asked slowly getting up to her feet. She dusted her dark blue skirts of her dress of the dust that she had gotten from the ground. She closed her book and placed it down on the chair that was in the room.

"Mithrandir is here to see you, Thenidiel." He said softly. He had to admit that she looked so much like her mother standing there before him and her mother had left these lands years ago suffering the same fate years ago that his wife did. The only thing that still befuddled him was how she got the silver streak in her hair. She had it since her birth and he was not sure of why she had it. Perhaps it was because of who her father was. He wasn't quite sure.

The young woman's eyes widened. "Mithrandir?" She asked confused. She moved past her uncle and quickly went to go and find Gandalf.

"He will be in my study, Thenidiel."

Thenidiel heard her uncle and went towards his study. She could not help, but wonder why Gandalf was here to see her. It could not be because of her father. She hadn't heard a single word from her father since her mother had sailed to the undying lands. She walked quickly down the halls avoiding those who were standing in the hallway on her way to her uncle's study. The skirts of her dark blue and white gown fluttered around her ankles as she rushed towards her uncle's office. Her mind was racing of what reasons why Gandalf would come all this way to see her. It had to be quite important if he was here. She stopped when she reached the door. She slowly opened it and slowly went inside. "You wanted to see me Uncle Gandalf?" She asked, as she looked at her uncle.

Gandalf turned and smiled at the girl that he had taken on as his niece. "Yes, my dear girl come." He said in a soft tone. He was not going to scare her away due to the information that he now held in his mind. He was afraid of what she might say when he asked her about this that he had deep in his mind.

"What is it Uncle Gandalf?" She asked, as she pushed the door shut so no one would hear what they were going to be talking about. Her grey eyes locked onto her uncle's blue ones.

His hands went inside of his robe and he held onto the item that he carried on him. It was none other than a piece of parchment that had black speech written on it and his niece knew how to read black speech as well as he had. He wasn't sure of how she was going to react to that. After all in his eyes she was still fairly young and wouldn't understand what he was about to show her. "I have a question for you." He told her.

Thenidiel tilted her head to the side. She was confused of why Gandalf had a question for her. What ever it was it had to be important for him to come all this way when he was supposed to be travelling. "What is it Uncle Gandalf?" She asked softly, as she walked towards him. Concern was written across her grey orbs.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

Thenidiel's eyes widened. She knew that name. Her Uncle Elrond had told her a few stories about the dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield and how he had gotten his name. She had felt bad when she had heard stories of Thorin, but why was Gandalf bringing up Thorin Oakenshield's name? "What about him?" She questioned, crossing her arms underneath her bust.

"I have asked him to march upon the mountain." Gandalf saw the look that was written across Thenidiel's face. Of course she would give that look. The look of something would go very wrong. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You have to trust me on this Thenidiel."

Thenidiel shook her head. "Uncle Gandalf this plan is very folly. You are asking for the dragon to be awoken." She said her tone was fairly nervous. She was not sure of why her uncle wanted a dwarf to march on Erebor when a dragon laid asleep. "That dragon has been laying there for 60 years and hasn't awoken. You are asking them to go in and risk their lives and the lives of others if the beast awakes?"

"I know what you think Thenidiel. But your mother…"

Thenidiel turned and faced him. Her grey eyes glassed over. She hated it when someone brought up her mother. "My mother would think that it was folly."

Gandalf shook his head. "No, she wouldn't. She would want you to help on this quest."

Thenidiel's eyes widened. Her mother would want her to help? How was that possible. "Gandalf she would know that this was folly."

"She would also think that it would be wise for you to help." He told her softly. He knew this because she was more in tune to what gifts that she had. She knew what was going to happen to her daughter before it was to happen and that was years prior to her sailing into the west. A place that he was sure that Thenidiel was not going to be going by what her mother had said. Valar he still missed her a lot. She had been gone for 40 years now and it made it hard on everyone who was the closest to her.

Thenidiel let out a soft sigh. She was not sure what to say to her uncle. She wanted to tell him that this wasn't a good idea. She was afraid of what would happen if that dragon would awaken. It would end badly for everyone that was going to be involved in this. "But uncle this quest is folly. It would be dangerous to wake the dragon. If Thorin Oakenshield should fail, the dragon will cause death and demise of those around the mountain and even further past the mountain dooming us all. A fire drake of the North should be nothing to mess with."

"If we succeed, Thenidiel then we will have a stronger foothold in the East." He told his niece. He could tell that she was afraid. Her tone had changed quite a bit. She was nervous of what would happen. And he couldn't say he really blamed her.

Thenidiel pinched the bridge of her nose. "There is a curse on that gold. It would cause any dwarf to go insane." She shook her head. "And you trust that Thorin Oakenshield will not allow that to happen."

Gandalf let out a soft sigh. He pulled out the parchment that he had and handed it to her. He wasn't sure of what her reaction would be when she read what was written on it.

Thenidiel looked at it and then to her uncle before taking it from his hands. "What is this?" She questioned, as she looked at it. Now she wished she didn't even ask him what this was. She could tell by the words that was written that someone wanted Thorin Oakenshield's head on a platter. She knew theses words. "Black Speech." Her grey eyes locked onto her uncles blue ones. How did he come across this? "Where did you get this?" She couldn't believe that her uncle had this.

"I was in the green path and came across some unsavory folk. They had mistaken me for a vagabond."

Thenidiel looked at Gandalf with surprise. Someone thought he was a vagabond. "They had this on them?'

"Yes, they want him dead. I do not know why, but if someone wants him dead, Thenidiel. Then we have a lot more to worry about. You will help won't you?" He questioned his niece. He could only hope that she would agree to go and help Thorin Oakenshield.

Thenidiel handed her uncle the paper. She locked her grey eyes with her uncle's blue ones. "I will go with you. But I am not sure if I am the best choice to be coming along on this quest." She admitted to him.

"You are." Gandalf said placing his hand on his niece's shoulder. "You will be tested, but you will be needed during it."

Thenidiel nodded her head knowing that Gandalf was right. "And how am I supposed to leave the valley?"

"Leave that up to me." He told her. His blue eyes were twinkling and that meant that he had a plan in his mind.

Thenidiel nodded her head. She knew what ever Gandalf had planned it was going to be quite a doozy for her.

"Go and get ready. I will come for you once I finish talking to Lord Elrond." He told her.

Thenidiel did what she was told. She left the study and began to walk towards her room. She was not sure what Gandalf was going to try to do, but this was something that she was going to have to trust in him with. This would also be the first time that she actually got to leave the Hidden Valley in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1 of Iris An Unexpected Journey. I hopefully will be able to update this soon. If not then hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next week. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Iris: An Unexpected Journey. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story and now here comes the fun in this chapter. I know that the first chapter kind of sounded like The Second Daughter, but that was not my intention to do so. I want to say that this is going to be much much different than that story. In this chapter we will still be in Rivendell. They probably won't leave until the end of this chapter. I am also very sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was trying to figure out how to write this without it sounding so much like The Second Daughter. I think I did a good job with that in not making it like The Second Daughter. So without further ado Chapter 2 of Iris: An Unexpected Journey.

Chapter 2

Afraid

Gandalf met up with Lord Elrond to talk to him about having her on this quest with him. He still wasn't sure if Lord Elrond was even going to allow this. He could only hope that he would allow Thenidiel out of Rivendell. "Ah." He said to himself when he spotted his old friend.

"Gandalf have you finished talking to my niece?" Lord Elrond asked looking at the grey wizard.

Gandalf nodded his head. "Yes, my friend I have."

"And what did you wish to speak to her about my friend?"

"She wishes to see the world Lord Elrond." He said with a grim smile. "And she is afraid that you will not allow her to go."

Elrond looked at his friend not sure of what to really say to him about this matter. Having Thenidiel leave the valley was something that he was not willing to allow. But he knew that she hadn't gotten the chance to see outside of the valley. He rubbed his temples not sure of what he should do. He didn't want her to go running off. It was bad enough when his sons had gone out to fight in protecting their borders, but they always came back alive. Sending Thenidiel out would break his heart. She was his sister's daughter. He wasn't sure what would happen if she was to go out and be away from her family. He looked away from his friend and began to think things through.

"Lord Elrond, I will always be with her." Gandalf said hoping that Lord Elrond would allow Thenidiel out of Rivendell. He really was going to need her on this journey that was for sure. He knew about her healing from Lord Elrond when she had become of age in their standards. Granted she was still young in his standards, but he didn't care about that. He needed her as a just in case on this quest.

"She is my sister's daughter. You are asking me to allow her to risk her life to be out in the wild?" He questioned his long time friend. "In a place that she has only heard stories about from her cousins? I cannot just allow this my friend and you know this."

"Are you afraid of what her father would say? She is old enough by elven standards to go out and have her first sight of the world, my friend." Gandalf said hoping that he would be able to get the right answer out of him. He didn't want to sneak her out of Rivendell.

Lord Elrond let out a sigh and crossed his arms.

"What would your sister say, my friend?" Gandalf asked looking at Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond shook his head. He had treated Thenidiel like he had treated Arwen. Like she was his daughter. This meant that he would have to let her go and that scared him the most. He had no idea what she would be getting into and his sister would allow her to go out and see the world no matter how horrible it was. He knew that Thenidiel had to go and see the world no matter what it looked like. "I will let her go, Gandalf, but I fear that she will be a handful."

Gandalf knew that this would be very true. He wasn't sure of how Thenidiel would act in the wild, but it was worth a shot. He was hoping that she was able to do what he was asking her to do. He just hoped that he wasn't going to do the wrong thing. "I know she will." Gandalf said with a small smile. "I will keep an eye on her. She will be just fine as long as she stays close."

Lord Elrond nodded his head. He knew that his niece would be well cared for by his long time friend. He just hoped to Valar that his sister would be proud of him allowing her to go out into the world. "Thank you my friend."

Thenidiel slowly began to gather her things up. She wasn't sure of how Gandalf was going to get her uncle to agree on having her go on a journey with him.

She had changed out of gown that she had worn and was now wearing a white tunic, a brown corset, brown breeches, and a green vest to cover her white tunic. She had a green cloak that she would be slipping over her travelling clothes along with a green coat.

There was a soft knock on her door.

Thenidiel went to the door to see who it was. She opened it and saw her Uncle Gandalf standing there. "What did Uncle Elrond say?" She asked softly trying not to bring too much attention to the two of them as they talked.

"He will allow you to come with me." Gandalf stated to her.

Thenidiel looked at Gandalf. "You really do work magic Uncle Gandalf." She said with a smile. She was glad that Gandalf was able to get her uncle to agree to allowing her to go with him. She went and grabbed the things that she needed. She came back to the door and looked at Gandalf. "Where are we going?" She asked softly. She wasn't sure of where Gandalf was going to be leading her to.

"We are travelling to Bree."

Thenidiel smiled. She had heard stories of Bree and the Shire that was on the other side of Bree. She could not wait to go into the Shire and look around the world like she had been planning to for a long time. "Are we going to be going to the Shire?" She asked hopeful.

Gandalf smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder patting it lightly. "Yes."

Thenidiel smiled. She couldn't wait to go and see how the Shire looked. The stories that Gandalf had told her were beyond her thoughts. She couldn't wait to see if the stories that Gandalf had told her were real. She began to follow Gandalf down the hall towards the stables. She suddenly felt two arms weigh her down. She looked over each shoulder and saw that it was her cousins, the troublesome twins that always caused problems for their father and for her mother.

"We heard that you were leaving us." The twin to the left said which was clearly Elrohir by the way that he sounded. He was the more concerned of the two twins when it came to her.

Thenidiel nodded her head. "Yes, Uncle Gandalf is going to show me the world." She said with a small sad smile. Yes, she was going to miss the twins, but it would be less likely that she would fall into one of their plots of trying to get her into trouble with their father.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "It is just surprising that father will allow you to go out for the first time."

Thenidiel looked at Elladan. "I am 170 years younger than you two. Why shouldn't I have a chance to see the world. Arwen gets to go out so why shouldn't I?"

Elladan let out a soft sigh. "Just promise us one thing." He said looking at her.

"Yes, anything."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

The twins hugged her. They were about to allow their little cousin who they loved to torment for all these years. Now she was going to be going out into the world and would be well protected by Gandalf. They could only hope that she would never have to see the dangers that she had to see.

"I promise I will come back." She told them softly.

"We will hold you to your word." The twins said together in unison.

She kissed them both on the cheeks and followed Gandalf into the stables. "Which path are we taking out of here Uncle?" She questioned as she patted one of the horse's nose lightly.

"We will be taking the easiest path that the horses can go on." He told her as he grabbed the reigns for his horse that Lord Elrond had given to him.

Thenidiel grabbed the reigns of her horse that her Uncle Elrond had given to her that year as a birthday gift.

The two of them walked out of the stable with their horses.

Gandalf looked at Thenidiel. "I am glad that you decided to do this Thenidiel."

Thenidiel looked at Gandalf with a small sad smile. "I will miss it here. I can just only hope that I am making the right choice in allowing you to allow me to do this. They won't be so trusting of me when they find out what I am."

Gandalf laughed lightly. "They will have to trust you Thenidiel."

Thenidiel could only hope that what Gandalf had said was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. I hope to update this story soon again. I am sorry that it is taking me so long to write another chapter. Hopefully I will be able to write again soon. Until next time.


End file.
